hunny tries
by kitty819
Summary: hunny and haruhi are paired off for a week it would be ok if you could trust the glint in his eye. one-shot. dont own so dont sue re-written
1. day 1

Hunny-senpai (re-written)

As Haruhi walked to the third music room she couldn't help but feel something would happen to day but what she had no Idea. As she entered rose petals, the mindless chatter and teacups being lightly placed on tea plates as usual assaulted her ears. As she went to walk towards her assigned group she looked up at the shadow king who nodded in here direction with one hell of an evil smile.

"_Oh grate more money to my dept no doubt". _

Then just before she could make it to her usual group she was grabbed by both arms and dragged over to Hunny-senpai.

"Ok what going on and you don't have to drag me I can walk you know" "_bloody rich __bastards__"._

She then noticed the Mori was not by hunnys side, which was strange on its own for he, never left the small hosts side.

"Haru-chaaan will you help me with my gusts today?" The small host boy asked while giving her the best baby face she has ever seen on a grown person.

"Ah-um whereas Mori-senpai?"

"He has a kendo tournament for this week and I don't wont to sit with the shadow king"

By this stage he was nearly in tears. Well of couse I couldn't say no and what's a week anyway it would be over before I know it. Hunny silently jumped for joy this was to easy.

Later after the host club had closed:

"En, haru-chan today was long"

Host club had finished and they were the only two left. Haruhi was finishing the cleaning while Hunny finished the last of the cake. Suddenly Hunny got an evil idea in his little head for you see for a long time now he has had a huge crush on Haruhi but every time he has gone to ask her out someone has interrupted.

"ne ne, haru-chan come here" he wielded sweetly while wriggling his finger at her.

A bit confused she headed over and stood in front of him and looked at him, he noticed with a small bit of pleasure that he could detect confusion and trust but mainly trust. How he loved it, the way she trusted him so much and came when every he called. She suddenly found herself laying on her back with hunny-sempi over the top of her. Before she could say something he put a finger over her mouth and whispered in her ear

How he loved the feel of her lip so soft it reminded him a sponge cake that he very much wonted to devour.

"You know you shouldn't be so trusting just cos I look so cute and innocent. When in fact what I wont from you is far from innocent."

One blink, two blinks, three blinks and bingo it settles in

"Sempi?"

"Go out with me Haruhi" it was more of a demand then anything.

She pushed him off with a hard look

"No" she stated bluntly and with that left the host club for the day.

"I still have another four days to convince you" he though with his cute but sly smile on his adorable face.

A\n please comment. It good for my ego if I get comments flames are also welcome it help me if I decide to Wright another. Oh and if you have any ideas as to how Hunny can try and get Haruhi to go out with him let me know.

I thank those who have made a comment now I would just like to apologize for my typing because as you can kinda tell it suxs lol well any way if you have any suggestions let me know chow = P


	2. maid day

Arriving the next day haruhi was even more stressed when she entered the gates to see the twins by the front door huddled up whispering with each other, now and again looking round to make sure no one could hear.

Haruhi heaved a big sigh and tried to sneak past with out being noticed but just before she could slip through, a childish shout was hear from the door of a limo next thing haruhi knew tamaki had tackled her and was rubbing his face against hers like a cat, say over and over "my poor precious daughter".

After finely getting out of the death grip she started to crawl away when she ran into two pairs of legs. following the legs up to two identical faces she was confronted by the twins with wide freakish eyes and maniac grins that looked to big for there handsome faces. the next thing she knew she was in a dressing room with a french maid outfit and another ridicules wig. when she tried the door it wouldn't open, so she banged on it with all her might till she heard kyoya-sepia say in all his magnificent evil glory that "if she wont ware the dress she will have to mak up the profits lost doing extra work with tamaki-sepia".

Hurrying to get the costume on she hesitated at the door peering round the corner befor getting jumped on by all the other hosts (minus kyoya-sepia and mori-sepia.

After the flurry of excitement was over haruhi got a good look at her partner for the day (use Ur imagination for the others) hunny-sepia was wearing a tux suit that was wight with a baby blue under shirt and a black tie. haruhi swallowed deeply cos if she wasn't mistaken her roll would be the dedicated maid to her master.

Bending to his every need with much that knowing grin on hunni's face wasn't helping any, but before she could say anything the gust started to turn up.

So making her way to hunny-Sepia she dodged the twin as they made a mad leap towards her for a hug and involve her in one of there twinsets acts. finely making it to hunny-semi she bowed at the wast and asked "would my master and his lovely gusts like some refreshment and cake" which was meet by a all round squealing of kawaii and floating harts.

Hunny-sepia mealy squealed and attached him self to haruhi's legs and said "strawberry and cream plz.

Hunny's p.o.v when i saw her emerge from the dressing room i thought i would die right there and then and when i saw the guys running towards her i dashed ahead of them so i was the only one that was able to feel her immediate body.

Feel how soft and warm it was under my hands. it was all i could do just to not kiss her there and then. as i went back to my table and the guest started to arrive i made all the right comments to them while watching harhi doge the twins.

Even though thay are my friend sometimes i felt like punching them in the face for man handling my girl like they do.

when she bowed to me and our guests, giving me a lovely view of her blue bunny undies, i had to remind myself to breath.

So attaching my self again to her feeling her smooth leg that at the time seemed to go on forever i summoned up my cutest smile and voice squelling strawberry and cream which i knew she would like.

Back To Normal P.O.V

After a lot of strained patience and high stung nerves haruhi was able to leave claming a headache with the pre warning that her dept would be going up.  
thinking her trobles were gone for the day she was suprised when a limo pulled up and she was dragged in.

When she finally got her breath back it was stolen by hunny-sepia crushing his lips upon her soft feminine lips forcing his tong past her surprised lips to pay praise to her unique taste.

When he finelly came back up for air he stared intently down at her form still spiralled on the limo floor beneath his. he was pleasantly surprised to see she was still in the maid outfit he picked out for her.  
mentally making a note to pay kyoya-sepia the money he owed for this little favor.

He snapped back to the present when he realized haruhi was starting to get her sense's back, staring at him in mild anger she was about to say something but hunny beat her to it.

"I know it was good wasn't it" he declared with a impish smile on his lips, then the car st oped and hunny opened the door for her quickly slipping a note in her bag the he shut the door and was gone.

Later that night still slightly confused about the scene Early's and horrified at knowing she was still in the maid outfit when it happened she started to prepare her bad for the next day.

While digging through her bag she found a neatly folded piece of paper.

It read....................


End file.
